Triturador
by risitta
Summary: Sakura Haruno sabe que Sasuke Uchiha es un chico que necesita mucho amor, más de lo normal.


**Triturador**

.

**Resumen:** Sakura Haruno sabe que Sasuke Uchiha es un chico que necesita mucho amor, más de lo normal.

**Autora:** risita

**Notas:** Esta historia es AU y contiene OOC. Será cortita.

_**Naruto® **_es propiedad de Kishimoto. Lo que leerán es sólo mío.

.

* * *

Llorar

* * *

.

Sakura Haruno sabe que Sasuke Uchiha es un chico que necesita mucho amor, más de lo normal.

Sakura quedó huérfana de madre a los trece años y quedó a cargo de su abuela materna, porque su padre jamás quiso aceptar sus responsabilidades con ella. Su abuela siempre fue una persona muy cariñosa y bondadosa; gracias a los cuidados y a la educación de su madre y, obviamente, de su abuela, ella creció siendo una persona muy solidaria y muy maternal. Por eso supo desde el primer momento que vio a Sasuke Uchiha, que era un chico muy necesitado de cariño.

Ella tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos y él quince. El menor llegó a su casa después de haber quedado huérfano de padre y madre. La abuela era una persona de confianza para el padre de Sasuke, pues ella le había brindado cierta ayuda cuando el señor Uchiha la necesitó. A pesar de que pasaron muchos años sin estar en contacto, el señor dejó estipulado en su testamento una parte hacia la mujer. Esa parte también incluía al hijo.

Entonces Sakura intentó ser solidaria con el menor debido a su reciente pérdida. Ambos dormían en la misma habitación, compartían el mismo baño. Ella tendía ambas camas, doblaba toda la ropa, limpiaba toda la habitación; de vez en cuando intentaba platicar con el chico, pero éste no hacía más que rechazarla y, de vez en cuando, insultarla.

—Tu frente es muy grande —le dijo una vez. Sakura sonrió, iba a hacer difícil.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos meses después de la llegada del chico y éste seguía encerrado en su mundo. A pesar de que iban a la misma escuela, en el trayecto no se dirigían palabra alguna y Sakura no entendía, ¿por qué no quería ser su amigo? ¿Era acaso que ella lo asustaba? Pensar en esa situación la deprimía, pues se suponía que debían convivir como una familia y ella quería ayudarlo, pero el otro no se dejaba y entonces ella se frustraba. ¿Por qué ese chico era tan complicado?

Un día su abuela observó cómo Sakura llegaba de la escuela con el ánimo por los suelos. Ella le contó lo que sentía. La abuela le contó el porqué de la actitud de Sasuke.

El chico siempre había vivido solo. Su padre trabajaba todo el día para darle una vida plena y, cuando llegaba del trabajo, de vez en cuando platicaba con él, le decía que lo quería y que lo perdonara por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo. Sasuke lo abrazaba y, a veces, reprimía una que otra lágrima. Su madre no tenía presencia en su vida, estaba ausente todo el día, tomando con sus amigas, comprando en los centros comerciales, apostando, viviendo una aventura extramarital. Esa aventura fue la que le quitó la vida.

El padre se había dado cuenta de la infidelidad de su esposa y le exigió que cortara de tajo todo, que se dedicara a su hijo o le quitaría todo lo que poseía, incluyendo a Sasuke. La mujer, en pánico, citó a su amante en la habitación de hotel de siempre y le dijo que pensaba abandonarlo, que su esposo había descubierto todo. El amante, enfermo de ira, aprisionó su garganta y, después una lucha agotadora, cortó su respiración y con ella su vida.

El policía tocó en la madrugada, el padre abrió la puerta y recibió la noticia. Estaba destrozado. Subió a su habitación, agarró sus pastillas para dormir y se tomó todo el frasco. Él amaba a su esposa con toda su alma, trabajaba para ella, respiraba por ella, cada esfuerzo por levantarse, lo hacía por ella. La drástica decisión que tomó, la hizo sin pensar en su hijo.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha despertó en la mañana para ir a la escuela, abrió la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, pues era su costumbre de todos los días. Vio un bulto en la cama y se sorprendió, ¿su padre estaba aún en casa? Se acercó y con horror confirmó que era su padre: tenía los ojos abiertos y había espuma saliéndole de la boca.

Desesperado tomó el teléfono para llamar a su madre, pero ella no contestaba. Salió corriendo a la calle y entonces encontró a una vecina. La mujer lo abrazó y le dijo que sentía mucho la pérdida de su madre. ¿Pérdida de su madre? Si el que estaba muerto en la cama era su padre. ¿A qué se refería? Entonces, después de contar lo que había visto, la señora rompió en llanto. La desgracia había caído en un pobre adolescente de 15 años, volvió a abrazarlo y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido con su madre. Sasuke no podía creerlo, vio la noticia en los periódicos, en la televisión local y entonces sintió cómo le comenzaban a _triturar_ el corazón. Después de varias horas hundido en sus pensamientos, prefirió creer que todo era un sueño. Entró en una especie de estado catatónico y olvidó al mundo exterior.

Días después del funeral, el testamento de su padre fue leído. La mayoría de la herencia iba directamente hacia su hijo, un pequeño 5% estaba destinado a una señora desconocida. En ausencia de algún familiar que cuidara al menor de edad, se le asignó a dicha mujer. El otro 95% incluía dinero, joyas, propiedades, autos y, sobre todo, mucho dolor.

Sakura entendió todo. A ella la pérdida de su madre le había afectado a sobremanera, pero no la había perdido en circunstancias tan drásticas y trágicas como el chico. Su madre había muerto de un cáncer invasivo, no mientras le era infiel a su marido. Su madre siempre lo había colmado de amor, a Sasuke lo habían colmado de indiferencias. Entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender a través de sus mejillas. Para registros futuros, esa fue la primera vez que Sakura Haruno lloró por Sasuke Uchiha.

No sería la última.

Sakura decidió no invadir más su espacio y se alejó lo más que pudo. Así pasó un mes más, no se hablaban y no se miraban fijamente. Al menos Sakura luchaba por no postrar sus ojos durante mucho tiempo en Sasuke; para ella era un suplicio, pues quería sobre todas las cosas ser su amiga.

Un día, la abuela salió desde muy temprano a arreglar las cosas de la herencia. Sakura salió antes que Sasuke de la escuela y se apuró para hacer la comida. Cuando él llegó, ella estaba terminando de servir los platos; ambos se sentaron en la mesa y, como siempre, comieron en total silencio.

—¿Esto lo cocinaste tú? —preguntó Sasuke algo asombrado.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos. ¿Realmente le estaba dirigiendo la palabra o era todo un sueño? No encontró qué decir así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? —volvió a cuestionar, esta vez probando otro bocado.

—M-mi madre y mi abuela me enseñaron —tartamudeó un poco.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Dónde esta ella? —la ronda de preguntas parecía no acabar.

—En el cielo —sonrió mirando al techo.

—Oh —suspiró—, deberías cocinar más seguido.

Así fue como su amistad comenzó a formarse poco a poco. A veces Sakura le hablaba y Sasuke no respondía, pero la mayor sabía que era porque no tenía humor. Cuando Sasuke se emocionaba por algo que le ocurría, lo contaba sin hacer pausas. A Sakura le explotaba el pecho de la felicidad que sentía al ver como el chico retraído poco a poco se iba abriendo con ella.

Cuando Sasuke cumplió 17 años comenzó a desarrollar una afición por el baile y siempre le hablaba a Sakura para que lo observara y le diera su punto de vista. Socialmente, seguía siendo el mismo chico perdido, pero cuando bailaba parecía que su cuerpo sacaba chispas y sus ojos brillaban tal cual las estrellas. Sólo confiaba en Sakura y en la abuela; sólo estaba enamorado de la comida y del baile, no más.

O al menos eso era, hasta que un día llegó más emocionado de lo habitual después de una de sus prácticas de baile callejero. Arrastró a Sakura a su habitación y explicó el motivo de su reciente felicidad: una hermosa chica, bailarina, con un cuerpo espectacular, era su novia. Ella lo felicitó y le deseó la mejor de las relaciones.

Por dentro Sakura comenzó a sentirse extraña. Algo no andaba bien, más no persistió en encontrar la causa del problema, Sasuke estaba feliz y eso era lo importante.

Poco a poco la salud de la abuela se fue deteriorando, hasta que un día ya no despertó de su sueño. Sakura lloró mucho, pero estuvo agradecida por todo el amor que le había brindado; Sasuke no derramó una sola lágrima. El funeral de la abuela fue hermoso, gente de muchos lugares venía a despedirla, a agradecerle, a llorarle un poco, pero siempre se retiraban con una sonrisa sincera, porque la abuela se la merecía.

Después de eso, Sakura tuvo que hacerse cargo de la casa, de ella misma y de Sasuke. Ambos se mantenían con la herencia de la abuela y estaban a la espera de que el menor cumpliera dieciocho años para que tomara posesión de su herencia.

La casa parecía vacía, pero poco a poco se fueron adaptando al nuevo ambiente. Ella quiso hacer de la habitación de su abuela fallecida su dormitorio, para que ambos jóvenes tuvieran privacidad, pero Sasuke le pidió que no lo hiciera, que era mejor respetar el lugar donde durmió toda su vida aquella honorable mujer.

No habían tristezas, sólo Sakura cocinando y Sasuke bailando. De vez en cuando la mayor cantaba y el menor la admiraba secretamente. Sakura Haruno estaba llena de secretos y de talentos.

La paz se vio turbada cuando Sasuke llegó una noche con el corazón _triturado_. No lloraba, ni gritaba, su cara no tenía expresión alguna. Y Sakura confirmó su dolor cuando no quiso comerse la cena.

No hizo preguntas, conocía perfectamente al chico como para volverle a invadir su espacio. Se limitó a acostarse en su cama y a mirar al techo, esperando que por la mañana todo estuviera bien. Pensando en mil y una formas para hacer a Sasuke sonreír, se quedó dormida.

En medio de su sueño, sintió algo cálido en su pecho. Abrió los ojos un poco asustada y reconoció la fuente de ese calor: era Sasuke y estaba llorando en silencio. Sus brazos actuaron por instinto y rodearon su cuerpo, no dijo nada. Lo abrazó más fuerte cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a temblar.

"M-me e-engañó" pronunció entre llantos. "I-igual q-que m-mi m-madre l-lo h-hizo c-con m-mi p-padre".

Sakura no pudo hacer más que llorar con él. Jamás había visto a Sasuke quebrarse de esa manera, ni cuando acababa de perder a sus padres, ni cuando murió la abuela. Eso quería decir que estaba realmente enamorado de esa chica traicionera y entonces apretó más al Uchiha entre sus brazos mientras más lágrimas descendían.

Cuando despertó, seguían en la misma posición, la cabeza de Sasuke en su pecho y ella abrazándolo. El menor despertó después y la miró a los ojos.

"Buen día" pronunció Sakura estupefacta, con miles de sensaciones recorriéndole el cuerpo.

"Buen día" replicó Sasuke mientras permanecía con los ojos fijos en ella.

Sakura Haruno se levantó de la cama, entró enseguida al baño y volvió a llorar por Sasuke Uchiha. Esta vez porque una verdad desastrosa le había golpeado el alma en el preciso instante en el que el chico la miró. Tenía que callar, simplemente observar de lejos y callar.

Sasuke olvidó y evitó por completo el tema de su ex, al menos eso creyó Sakura. Pronto descubrió con mucho dolor que el pequeño adolescente retraído no era más que un jugador. Cada semana cambiaba de novia, habían rumores en la escuela de que le era infiel a todas. Su fama como bailarín había aumentado drásticamente a la par de sus novias. Sasuke, en la boca de todos, no era más que el sensual bailarín al cual nadie podía resistirse.

Para Sakura, no era nada más que un _triturador_ de mujeres.

Su personalidad se vio drásticamente afectada después de la infidelidad de su pareja y sumado a su tragedia familiar, el Uchiha comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos vengativos y rencorosos hacia las mujeres, por eso jugaba con una y otra y otra y otra. Parecía no poder saciar su sed con nada.

Eso destruyó a Sakura, quien con mirada triste veía como el hombre llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, borracho, con la ropa manchada por el lipstick de alguna chica. La única cosa que destruía más el corazón de ella era que, como aquella primera vez, cada semana, Sasuke se metía en su cama y lloraba en sus brazos, mientras ella sólo lo acompañaba en silencio, lágrimas cayendo solas, brazos posados alrededor de su cuerpo.

El tiempo pasó así, hasta llegar a donde ahora están. Sakura tiene 23 recién cumplidos, estudia Gastronomía, Sasuke 22 y estudia Danza. La misma rutina se ha repetido durante años, pareciera que el menor lo disfruta siempre, pero no es así y Sakura está cansada, porque a ella siempre le llegan las cartas desgarradoras de mujeres despechadas, las llamadas insultantes, las miradas desaprobatorias y un Sasuke sudado después de practicar.

Pero tal vez lo que la mantiene aquí, más que nada, es la sonrisa del chico al despertarse después de haber llorado en sus brazos. Nada le parece más valioso y más enternecedor que eso y las gracias después de darle comida y los abrazos que le da cuando llega contento y su mirada seria y sus pucheros cuando quiere conseguir algo. En pocas palabras, Sasuke Uchiha llena su vida.

Pero el Sasuke jugador era diferente. Ese chico fiestero, alucinante, caótico y sensual, no le agradaba para nada, porque sabía que con esas acciones, él se estaba quedando más y más vacío, más seco, más superficial. Y para Sakura, que lo conocía de verdad, no había mayor desgracia que esa, pues el auténtico Sasuke es hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

Una extraña, muy extraña, vez, fueron juntos a un club nocturno. Sakura permaneció sentada en la barra observando a Sasuke, quien estuvo toda la noche bailando, rodeado de chicas y chicos. Era increíble la popularidad del menor, quien hace algunos años no era nada más que un adolescente antisocial. Perdido en la música estridente, Sasuke la miró y le sonrió, mientras comenzaba a bailar sensualmente. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Si tan sólo ella estuviera en el lugar de esa chica que tocaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, todo sería diferente.

De pronto un extraño interrumpió su ensoñación, quien la miró divertidamente y le sonrió.

—¿Te gusta? —le gritó al oído.

—Claro que no —respondió sonrojada, mientras negó nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué lo miras así? —se le acercó más para que pudiera escucharlo mejor.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó harta.

—Saber tu nombre —contestó.

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos abiertos en exageración. Era la primera vez que un chico se le acercaba así. ¿Por qué se fijó en ella y no en el montón de chicas populares que estaban en la pista?

—Sakura Haruno.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto —tomó su mano y la apretó—. ¿Serías tan amable de darme tu número?

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Quisiera ser tu amigo —sonrió.

Sakura no pudo negarse. Después de todo, su familia le había enseñado amabilidad y ella sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía un rechazo cuando intentas hacer amigos, observó a Sasuke nuevamente y suspiró. Naruto le prestó su teléfono celular para que escribiera su número.

Sasuke parecía sumido en su mundo, ignorando el exterior. Así pues, mientras era ignorada, Sakura formó una buena amistad con Naruto, quién resultó ser su compañero universitario. Poco a poco el vacío que le hacía sentir la actitud de Sasuke, fue llenado por los cuidados de Naruto, quién desde el primer momento supo de la situación sentimental de Sakura y no hizo comentarios al respecto, pues le bastaba con ver los ojos tristes de la chica para saber que era un tema prohibido.

—Me gustas —le dijo una vez a la chica. Ella no dijo nada, dio la vuelta y se fue a casa.

—Sólo necesito una oportunidad —le dijo en otra ocasión. Ella repitió las acciones de la vez pasada.

—Mereces ser feliz —le dijo la tercera vez. Ella hizo lo mismo que las veces anteriores.

Sakura estaba triste por no poder corresponderle a Naruto, quién era una gran persona, pues siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, mostrando interés en sus problemas, en sus felicidades, pidiéndole que le enseñara a cocinar sus platillos favoritos para poder ayudarle en un futuro, abrazándola cuando se sentía triste. Aun así no podía verlo como algo más y todo era culpa de Sasuke.

Porque por más que se aferrara, el Uchiha estaba obsesionado con las mujeres, no había posibilidad de que la mirara de otra manera. Por más que se aferrara, ella siempre iba a abrazarlo mientras lloraba por las noches. Además, ellos dos eran familia, una familia pequeña, pero con lazos irrompibles después de todo. ¿Cómo destruir tantos años con un "te amo"? ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan vengativo? ¿Por qué no podía ver sus sentimientos? Tantos años de cuidado ahora yacían en la basura y eso le frustraba más que nada.

—Sakura, dame cena —exigió Sasuke ebrio.

La sangre de Sakura comenzó a hervir. Ignoró al hombre e intentó dormir, pero éste parecía no querer darse por vencido y siguió insistiendo por un buen rato.

—¡Háztela tu —le gritó encolerizada—, ya estoy harta de que sólo me veas como tu mami!

Sasuke se quedó parado, estupefacto. Se metió al baño, tomó una ducha y se acostó a dormir. Era la primera vez que Sakura le gritaba de esa manera. Algo dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a molestarle.

Por la mañana, Sasuke despertó más temprano que la chica y le hizo el desayuno para pedirle perdón.

—Prométeme que vas a cambiar tu actitud desmedida y vengativa. Ya basta, tu no eras así —le pidió Sakura con los ojos llorosos.

—Te lo prometo —le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Sakura creyó que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no fue así. Después de dos días de haberle prometido aquello, Sasuke falló. Por la tarde, ella regresaba de la tienda, pues había ido a comprar alimentos para hacer la cena; cuando entró a su habitación para ir al baño, miró con horror al menor, quién estaba en la cama con una chica, besándose, tocándose. Enrabiada estrelló la puerta del cuarto y se fue a la cocina. A los pocos minutos vio a Sasuke y a la chica irse de la casa, seguramente irían a un hotel para terminar sus asuntos.

Entonces, en medio de la decepción y de la ira, llamó a Naruto y lo invitó a cenar.

—No cumplió su promesa, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó el otro. Sakura lo miró con sus ojos a punto de estallar en llanto, él la abrazó— Sólo te pido una oportunidad, si no funciona, no te culparé, ni te abandonaré. Te prometo que te haré feliz, di por favor que aceptas —la chica permaneció unos minutos callada y después, con mucho valor, pronunció un sí, pues ambos merecían una oportunidad, tal vez esta era la única manera de olvidar a Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto se le acercó lentamente para besarla, Sakura tuvo un poco de miedo, hacía años que no besaba a alguien, ¿y si no le gustaba? En medio de sus pensamientos, Sasuke abrió la puerta y ambos se separaron sorprendidos. El Uchiha los miró, bufó y se fue a la habitación.

Cuando Naruto se fue, tenía la sonrisa más grande que le había conocido y Sakura se sentía tranquila, segura, protegida. Mientras lavaba los trastes, Sasuke entró a la cocina por un vaso de leche y se recargó en la pared.

—¿Quién era ese? —preguntó sin ganas.

—Mi novio.

Sasuke se regresó a su cuarto. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, no supo si el motivo de su asombro residía en la relación recién descubierta de su compañera o en la inquietante sensación que recorría su pecho. Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza, que prefirió callar.

Por eso, justo en este momento en el que Sasuke se levanta de su cama y se acuesta en la de Sakura, no llora, ni dice, ni hace nada, sólo permanece ahí, sintiendo la respiración de la mujer.

Sakura se sorprende al sentirlo tan cerca de nuevo, había puesto una barrera gracias a su promesa rota, pero bastó un contacto para que se desvaneciera. Por primera vez, ella cambia posiciones con él; esta vez es la chica quien hunde su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Así, llora silenciosamente como siempre, preguntando en su mente una y otra vez por qué la vida tuvo que maldecirlo de esta manera, por qué no puede hacer nada para cambiar el corazón del Uchiha y devolverlo a como era antes. Aumenta la fuerza de sus llantos y los acompaña con ligeros sollozos, pues por más que busca excusas, sabe que Sasuke no la mirara ni la deseara como desea a las otras chicas y, si en dado caso lo hiciera, terminaría engañándola, porque es más fuerte su trauma que el amor que ella le tiene. Es más fuerte el pasado que el presente. Incluso si le diera su corazón en bandeja de plata, Sasuke lo miraría y le diría "¿esto se come?" y ella le respondería que sí, porque estaría dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera con tal de verlo sonreír una vez más para ella.

Por eso, Sakura comienza a golpear el pecho de Sasuke mientras éste último la abraza fuertemente. Ella comienza a recordar todas las cosas que han vivido juntos, las veces que lo ha cuidado en la enfermedad, las veces que lo ha apoyado en sus presentaciones, las veces que corría con todas sus fuerzas en el calor para llegar antes que él y hacerle su platillo favorito, las veces que prefirió ver una película con él que salir con sus amigos, las veces que sus borracheras le causaban preocupación y dolor de cabeza. Las veces que gastó su dinero comprándole algún regalo, las veces que lo dejaba sin aliento, las veces que casi es descubierta mirándolo soñadoramente, las veces que el menor le pedía como niño que cantara, las veces que se quedaban dormidos después de estudiar, las veces que se escondía y él la encontraba, las veces que Sakura lo amaba más y más y no podía controlarlo. Incluso ahora no puede controlarlo y es por eso que se retuerce del dolor.

Y es un dolor _triturador_, insoportable, que le cala en los huesos porque sabe que ésta es la última vez que puede llorar por Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo que no sabe es que Sasuke Uchiha también está llorando por ella.


End file.
